The Music Within
by AmaranthaPetalouda
Summary: As Kara unlocks her true power, she begins to feel something she's never felt before. What will become of her when Loki goes mad? Can she save him, or is she the one that needs saving?


**Hey guys! So, after months of reading countless Loki/OC stories I decided to write one of my own. Reviews, suggestions, and everything in between are EXTREMELY helpful. Should I continue? Introduce a NEW CHARACTER? Er-Ma-Gerd it's too much. Lemme know what you think! Just a warning there will eventually be some lemony business, but I'll format it so you may choose whether to read those lovely parts. :D**

...::: Kara's P.O.V. :::...

This wasn't just a normal day in Asgard. Thor was to be crowned King by the mighty Odin Allfather. Personally I believe Thor is a conceited, barbaric man who will most likely destroy the magnificent world that I call home. Loki on the other hand is very careful and strategic. Although he's very quiet and doesn't seem like a leader to me. He's been this way ever since I first came to Asgard.

I was four when my parents died. A man broke into our house and killed them both for the paper in their wallets. Yes, I was four, and yes, I watched the life leave my parents eyes as they fell to the floor drowning in a pool of their very own blood. I began to scream. The man, of which I can only remember the shadow of, progressed towards me. As I began to scream, small orbs of light trailed around the air surrounding me. In a rainbow of colors, the orbs began to spin faster and faster around my small, fragile body. The shadow man stood in awe, dropping my parents' wallets to the ground. The irony that he bolted out screaming in the middle of the night without even taking the wallets as my parents lay dead on our living room floor. They died for a coward desperate for money. As the shadow man left, the orbs created a glimmering tube and as it began spinning faster it lifted my four-year-old self into the air. As dizziness began to take over I covered my ears and sang the lullaby my mother would sing as loud as I could. I could feel the tube traveling faster through the air and then a loud crash that sent me into unconciousness, but not before I caught a glimpse of what was to be my new home.

As I opened my eyes I took in all of my surroundings. The beautiful canopy bed lined with gold thread trimmings. The enormous room filled with elegant furniture, a magnificent window curving out towards the new world. And the stars, such beautiful stars. As I sat up, the door -whose handles are too high to reach for such a small person- began to open. A strange woman with long wavy blonde hair in a half-updo cautiously walked to the side of the bed. When she saw that I was awake, she took on a motherly role. "Would you like some breakfast, little one?" As frightened as I was, my hunger overcame my naïve sense of caution. I followed the strange but friendly woman out the door of the enormous bedroom only to find that the size of the place made the bedroom itself look like a mere closet. The woman, who I learned is named Frigga, brought me downstairs to a beautifully decorated dining table with everything from sausage to eggs spread across the table. "Help yourself, young one." says a man with a white beard and an eyepatch. "This is Thor, and his younger brother Loki." says the eyepatch man. A guard enters the room, "Allfather, Heimdall has news of Laufey-" The guard stops speaking when he sees me. "Oh, um, yes, Heimdall requests you sir", the guard stutters. "It is quite fine guard, take me to him", Odin says. As Loki sits quietly, staring at me from across the table looking a bit frightened, Thor jogs over to me and pokes at me curiously. "Wow are you a... a human?" he asks excitedly. "I've never seen a human before!" He begins going off about how weak Earthlings are when Frigga interupts him. "Thor! You will not disrespect our guest with such name-calling. She is much more than a simple human. She is the long-lost Princess, Goddess of Music." Thor stares dumbly at me as I process what Frigga has called me. Goddess of Music? Princess? It all seemed pretty cool to me as a four-year-old, but as I grew older I began to understand just exactly what had happened to me.

My real parents were of Vanaheim, quite similar to Asgard actually. When I was born, Vanaheim was suffering a terrible war that eventually destroyed everything. But before total destruction, my parents sent me to an ususpecting couple on Earth. They raised me as their own, tricked by a master mage into thinking that I was their real daughter. They named me Kayla, but my real name is Kara, Goddess of Music. The shadow man who murdered my Earth parents triggered my powers and as I sang my Earth mother's lullaby I flew through space to Asgard where I crash landed on the bridge. As I grew up in Asgard I became more accepted by the Asgardians - regardless of my liking towards the Midgardian accent - although Thor and Loki never really considered me a sister, more like a cousin of some sort. But Odin and Frigga treated me as their own and trained me to be a female warrior along with Sif, who would become my best friend. For my 16th birthday Frigga and Odin summoned me to the throne room and explained the full extent of my powers. Not only can I put on a light show when I sing, I can actually project the sound of instruments through my powers and make designs with the beautiful lights it yields. And if I concentrate enough, with enough practice, I can use it as a weapon almost as powerful as the bifrost itself.

So here we are, 6 months after my 16th birthday at the corronation of Thor Odinson. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that Thor looks infuriated, everyone else uneasy, and Odin very worried. The frost giants have broken into the weapons vault. Thor, Loki, and I quickly follow Odin to the weapons vault and while Thor goes off about how Odin is not a fit King, Loki's gaze darts worredly between them. My eyes roll as this is not a surprise. Thor acting all high and mighty while Odin shuts him down. As Odin calmly exits the weapons vault, Thor storms off in the other direction leaving Loki and I with raised eyebrows. I lean towards Loki and say, "How much you wanna bet he breaks something?" And with a mischievous smile, Loki hurries after Thor with me right behind him. We quiet our steps as we hear a loud crash. I shoot Loki a knowing grin. We enter the dining room to find the table flipped over and a very upset man with a mane of curly red hair. Thor, in the heat of the moment, proclaims we go to Jotunheim. Eventually we all must go because if we don't then Thor will go alone ensuring his death. Loki stops me before I leave on my horse. "Wait just a moment, Odin needs to know about this." and he tells a guard to find Odin. "It's better than having the chance that Thor will upset the Jotuns." He says, and I can't disagree. We all enter the dome and Heimdall sends us off to Jotunheim. Of course, Thor pissed of all the Jotuns so we end up fighting them, and as I see more and more frost giants closing in on us I decide to try out my powers as a weapon. Psychosocial by Slipknot flitted through my mind and as the song began playing in my head, it became audible to everyone. I thought harder and it became louder as the orbs started spinning around me just as they did when I was four, but this time I wouldn't be going anywhere. I concentrated each and every orb into my right hand and shot it through a mass of frost giants. I began singing in my own voice, but it sounded more agressive and more powerful. This was a new kind of magic. The music began to move my body as I danced my way to defeating hundreds of frost giants, taking out one after another effortlessly. Loki, too preoccupied with the frost giant clutching his arm, was oblivious to the monster charging him from behind. I sent an orb at the frost giant just as he was about to drive his icey sword through Loki's chest. Wide green eyes shot my way as I picked off another frost giant set on killing him. Without words we fought back-to-back together. Two mages yes, kicking Jotun ass. The sudden use of a large amount of energy has caused my powers to depleat. Everyone was looking quite worn down as well. Loki noticed and shouted to Thor, "We must go!" and we ran for the bifrost as Thor unleashed more horror on the hopeless giants. It was when the giant Ice Beast began to chase us that Thor finally came along as well. Odin saved us just as the Jotuns were closing in. When we got back Odin was on the verge of banishing Thor when I spoke out, "Sir! He's vital to the protection of this realm! You cannot send him off without the guarantee that the Jotuns will attack with even more numbers. There are far too many of them for us to lose even one warrior!" Shocked at my outspoken speech, and my use of the Asgardian accent, Odin simmered down and sentenced Thor to guarding the weapons vault over the next two months. He wasn't happy about it, but it's a whole lot better than being banished. When we got back to the palace I went to my room to get the guitar I brought back from my visit to Midgard. I brought it out to the garden Frigga planted and began to sing Stay Here by Lee Dewyze. The orbs swirling around me took on the shapes of vibrant flowers and spun all around the garden. It was a beautiful sight, but I couldn't shake the feeling of someone else watching as well.

...::: Loki's P.O.V. :::...

As I returned to my room I sat on the balcony pondering the thought of Kara's newfound abilities. Yes, she's always been able to make beautiful music, but never actually to use it as a weapon. She saved my life twice today. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the fire in her eyes. She looked so powerful and, dare I say beautiful? I've always been attracted to her, even when we were young. She would always encourage me to play with her, and although I kept to myself, I would always look forward to her company. And when she danced today... her body looked so curvy and feminine. Loki's face flushed as he thought of Kara's fire eyes, curvy body, and pouty lips. "Loki?" He jumped as Sif entered his room. "S-Sif...w-what are you doing here?" he asked, startled by her sudden prescence and embarrassed by his pink face. "Are you...blushing?" the confused warrior asked. "Um, no...what is your business?" He asked regaining his composure. Sif shook her head in trying to remember why she had ventured to the young prince's room. "Thor is growing tired of guarding the weapon's vault. He wishes to visit Midgard and take part in a common past-time called 'swimming'." Loki furrowed his eyebrows. "Swimming?" he asked curiously. "Yes, many mortals wear water suits and swim. Thor's Midgard maiden Jane says it's quite an enjoyable time." and then she adds "... and I believe Kara will be joining us as well." with that she left. Loki thought for a moment, and decided he would go, so long as Kara was going. His gaze shifted to the garden his mother had planted years ago when he heard someone singing. Of course it was Kara. He watched the light swirl around her as her body swayed with the music and strum of her guitar. Suddenly she put the guitar down, but he still heard the instrument. She was using her powers to a further extent, and she began dancing. Oh how he loved the way she danced. The way her hair whipped around when she spun, her graceful arms and slender legs. Her small waist accompanied by her wide hips and lucious- "Brother!" He snapped back to reality as his older brother came booming into his room. "We leave for Midgard tonight! Make haste!"


End file.
